Beverage makers, such as coffee makers, tea makers, and/or cappuccino makers, for example, are commonly used in households, businesses, and/or restaurants. In various embodiments, a user can add a liquid, such as water, for example, to a reservoir of the beverage maker, and add coffee grounds, tea, and/or cappuccino mix, for example, to another portion of the beverage maker. In such an embodiment, the beverage maker can be configured to use the liquid to brew the beverage (e.g., coffee, tea, and/or cappuccino). Many beverage makers can also include a warming plate that can be used to keep the beverage warm after brewing.